


Video Rental

by Minky-way (Cardgamesonmotorcycles)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Video, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardgamesonmotorcycles/pseuds/Minky-way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba rents a movie to watch while Noiz is at work, but his German is shoddy, and he ends with rather a significant problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Rental

Aoba looked around him guiltily.

Then down to the growing bulge in his pants.

He sighed quietly and checked the time, there was still at least an hour before Noiz returned from work. Ren was asleep in the living room, curled up on the sofa where Aoba had been watching a film.

Aoba suddenly understood why going to the film store in a country whose language he could not read was a bad idea. Ren had warned him, Noiz had warned him, but he had chosen to ignore them and was now faced with a situation.

He sighed again, how was he to know that the porn in Germany was labelled so innocently? He thought he'd picked an action movie from the pictures on the front, a large explosion behind a rather expensive looking sports car. For the first twenty minutes, he thought he had been right, a young man, well built and deeply tanned with brown hair skidded around in a flashy car, dodging bullets and yelling in German. Of course, Aoba had no idea what was going on, not being even slightly fluent in the language. He was able to make out the occasional phrase, mainly swearing, something he had picked up from Noiz, who was prone to cussing when annoyed or stressed. The man in the car, who Aoba believed was named Karl, managed to evade the helicopter and parked in an underground garage.

So far so good, and Aoba settled back into the couch with his bowl of popcorn, stroking a sleepy Ren absently as he focused on the screen.

The screen faded to black and suddenly the man was sitting on a lavishly decorated bed, pulling off his shoes and socks and discarding his black suit jacket on the floor. Aoba rolled his eyes as another figure, film blurring so no features could be seen, entered the room and crawled onto the bed behind the man, rubbing his shoulders. This must be the expected love interest who the rest of the film would no doubt centre around. Aoba felt slightly disappointed, he had hoped German films would be slightly more original, but he supposed it was his first attempt, so he decided not to give up hope so soon.

His eyebrows rose with surprise as the camera focused again, showing the figure Aoba had assumed was a woman, was in fact a man. Long slender limbs and lightly built chest, with brown hair and chestnut eyes that glistened as the camera zoomed in. The first man, Karl, leaned back to give the other man a small kiss on the mouth, receiving a warm smile and a hug in return.

Aoba smiled as he curled onto the sofa, tucking his legs in under himself. The couple almost reminded him of Noiz and himself, and he questioned the bizarre occurrence that had led to him picking a film with a gay couple. He soon shook it off as coincidence, or Germany's relaxed views on homosexuality.

The screen faced to black again and Aoba used the opportunity to eat some more popcorn, licking the butter off his fingers with small noises of contentment.

The image reappeared and Aoba froze, fingers still in his mouth, before swallowing hard.

The previously neatly made bed had been dishevelled, pillows flung to the ground and silken sheets lay in a crumpled pool at the foot of the bed where... Aoba audibly gasped and glanced down at Ren, who was thankfully still asleep.

Aoba tried to tear his eyes away from the screen, from the sight of broad expanses of flawless, bare skin, but as the camera zoomed in again he found his eyes locked to the illicit display before him. He had, of course, watched porn before, but gay porn had been hard to come by in conservative Japan, and he'd often had to make do with straight couples instead.

But this was different. The men on the screen were hungry for each other, their eyes dripping with lust as they kissed each others necks angrily. One moving to circle a nipple and drawing a lusty moan that had Aoba checking Ren again. It almost looked more like a home movie that a porn film now, there was no cheesy music, overexaggerated expressions of pleasure or obviously fake moans. This seemed real, and Aoba couldn't stop watching as the bigger built man, Karl, licked and nipped his way down to the others erect penis, which lay against his stomach as he sat on the bed. The moan when Karl wrapped his mouth around him and the clenching of hands in hair sent a warm spark to Aoba's stomach and he became aware of his growing arousal.

Shit.

He managed to avert his eyes from the screen, searching frantically for the remote as the heated moans from the television grew louder, each one making warmth pool in Aoba's stomach as his jeans became increasingly tighter.

Of course, the remote would choose just now to disappear. Aoba pulled the cushions off the sofa, careful not to wake Ren, as that would require an awkward explanation as to why he was watching porn in the middle of the day. When he had a boyfriend who was always happy to service him, no less.

"Shit shit shit." Aoba cursed quietly, shivering as he heard slick noises from the television. He knew he was hard by now, there was no denying it, and he gasped as his crotch rubbed against the carpet as he looked under the sofa for the elusive remote.

Finally, his hand brushed against the remote and he pulled it out from its hiding place beneath the sofa, wondering how on earth it had gotten there. He immediately fumbled and dropped it again, managing to increase the volume until each moan and slurp was indecently loud. He cursed and managed to grip the remote, eyes searching for the power button. He glanced up at the screen one more time, hand lingering on the button.

He of course, chose to look just as the man climaxed, face distorting in utter pleasure and letting out an animalistic groan as he shuddered and came into his partners mouth. Who licked up the cum dribbling down his lip with far too much enthusiasm for Aoba's liking. Aoba's cheeks were flushed and he could feel his own dick yearning to be touched.

The men fell onto the bed, the smaller on top now, manoeuvering his re-hardned cock to his partners plupb buttocks before pushing in with one hard thrust that had both their backs arching and Aoba hurriedly pressing the power button.

Finally, the image and the alluring noises were gone, and Aoba was left alone with rather a significant problem.

*******

He had walked to his and Noiz's room first, he may have been up for some sexual experimentation, but masturbating in front of Ren was something he would not do, even if he was asleep. His second move was to securely lock the door, Noiz wasn't due home for a while, but Aoba wanted to be sure. The last thing he wanted was to be caught.

With a muffled groan he slipped off his jeans, the tight material sliding against his dick pleasurably, tingles spreading up his spine. He removed his shirt next of all, laying it on the floor haphazardly, too focused now on the straining flesh between his thighs, begging to be touched. Crawling onto the bed on his knees, facing the door, just in case.

It had been a long time since he touched himself, Noiz was always happy to help, so he decided to make it worth it. Sliding one hand up to lightly pinch and roll his nipple, body arching into the touch as he moaned lightly. His second hand he trailed down his stomach, over the thin trail of blue hair and down into his boxers, jerking forwards as it touched the sensitive flesh and letting out a breathy, "fuck."

He stopped his ministrations to his nipple, hurriedly removing his boxers and throwing them to the side where they landed on a pile of computer parts Noiz refused to move. His dick was painfully hard in his hand, flesh hot and throbbing as he ran his hand gently up and down it, biting his lip as soft waves of pleasure washed over him. He closed his eyes and the noises and images of the film returned to him, encouraging him to stroke harder and faster.

"Mmm." He moaned softly, dipping his thumb into the weeping slit and slicking himself up with cum, his hand moving faster over the moistened flesh. "Ah!"

He was being too loud, he knew he was. There was a chance Ren would wake up and wonder where he had gone, he would undoubtedly come to find him and Aoba would not let Ren, his trusted companion, hear him do something so dirty.

His hand still pumping his straining dick, he grabbed a pillow from behind him, Noiz's pillow, actually. He bent over, ass ungracefully sticking into the air as he shoved his face into the pillow. The smell of Noiz just made him moan louder and he pushed his face down more forcefully, trying to suck in breaths as he pleasured himself furiously. He paused to slick two of his fingers with his cum, pushing into the pillow as hard as he could as he slowly eased one into his ass. Low hiss leaving his mouth soon dulled by the pillow as he wriggled it, stretching himself slowly. He tried to take in a lungful of air before he added the second, but the pillow on his face prevented him, too focused on his need to orgasm to bother. He pressed the second finger in, pained groan leaving his mouth, which was now dribbling onto the pillow, something he'd have to explain to Noiz later. He wriggled his fingers around inside, tensing and crying out in utter pleasure as they brushed against the sensitive spot within him. Having reached his goal, he began to furiously work himself at both ends, hand sliding up and down his dripping cock with perfect pressure, rocking backwards onto his heels to press against his prostate again and again. His moans grew louder as he approached his orgasm and he shoved his face into the pillow harder, unable to catch his breath he breathed shakily. Barely gaining half the oxygen he needed he felt his senses begin to fade, his eyesight was going black but the pleasure seemed to increase and he let out another shaky moan.

With one final aggressive stroke and another insistent press against his prostate he felt his body twitch, giving a ecstatic cry of "Ah, Noiz!" as his release coated his stomach and hand, crying out so loudly that even the pillow couldn't dim it as it ripped through the room.

His entire body felt heavy, face still in the pillow that smelled so sweetly of Noiz, he closed his eyes, figuring he'd have a moments rest before cleaning up.

*******

"Aoba?" The voice poked at the edges of his consciousness. "Aoba! Wake up."

"Wha-?" He murmured groggily, noticing a hand shaking his bare shoulder forcefully.

He managed to open his eyes, taking in the sight of blonde hair and a pierced face. "Welcome home Noiz." He managed to mutter quietly, offering a tired smile.

"Never mind that, what were you doing?" The voice offered no warmth and Aoba felt his face light up suddenly as he remembered. He must have fallen asleep.

"I just went for a nap." He tried weakly.

"You were unconscious Aoba." Noiz said, not believing a word Aoba said.

As Aoba sat up he understood why, his clothing was flung around the room and he could feel drying cum on his stomach and the bed he lay on.

"Um." Aoba said. "Well, I rented a video."

Noiz raised one eyebrow in interest, mouth lifting into a playful smirk. "What sort of video, Aoba?"

"It wasn't what I thought it was!" Aoba defended himself insistently.

"What did you think it was?" Noiz looked thoroughly amused by the whole situation and Aoba felt irritated, not to mention extremely embarrassed.

"An action film or something."

Noiz glanced at the dirty bedding and damp pillow before shooting Aoba a knowing look. "So what was it?"

"Porn." Aoba whispered, hoping Noiz hadn't heard. He had.

"Porn, huh?" He remarked curiously, moving to sit beside Aoba on the bed, wrapping an arm around him. "Was it good?"

"What! It- well." Aoba stuttered, face flushing red as Noiz hand moved over the still sensitive skin of his chest.

"It must have been, you made such a mess." Noiz whispered huskily, mouth sinfully near to Aoba's ear so he could hear each letter perfectly.

"Sorry." Aoba managed to exclaim, though his ears were still pink.

"It's fine. Though.. what's with the pillow, hm?"

Aoba's eyes widened in horror, oh god, he hadn't thought of how odd that would look.

"Should I guess?" Noiz teased, nipping Aoba's neck with his teeth lightly. "Were you suffocating yourself?"

Aoba's surprised intake of air was answer enough for Noiz, who spun the bluenette around to face him with a hungry glint in his eyes and a low chuckle. "You know, if you ever want to try anything like that, you only have to ask me?"

His gentle words held lust that Aoba could see mirrored in the way his eyes roamed Aoba's still naked, dirty body, covered in the remains of his actions.

Aoba nodded, standing from the bed on shaky legs. "I need a shower."

Noiz looked disappointed, but grunted in approval, knowing he'd get his fun later, as usual.

*******

Aoba walked into the bathroom, lowering his head in shame and rubbing his eyes. He couldn't believe he'd been caught, doing something kinky, no less.

"Aoba." A voice called from outside the door.

"Yeah?" He called back, trying to hide the embarrassment in his voice.

"Next time you want to rent a movie, take me. I don't think Ren'll ever recover."

Aoba flung open the bathroom door in a panic, looking for the familiar ball of dark blue fur, surprised when he was met with only a wickedly grinning Noiz.

Aoba was suddenly glad for the German swear words that Noiz had taught him.


End file.
